Big Ego
by GhostAuthor
Summary: Song fic to Beyonce's Ego Ft Kanye West.Rated T for language.Not slash.For my friend libra101 for the idea.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

It was time for annual Bayville High Talent Show. Many acts were performed before the judges. Some of them were good, while others weren't. It was time for that last act. The Brotherhood and X-men were seated in audience since hearing that their own would perform. Remy and Pietro would be performing. The problem was neither of the groups knew what. There was also that both boys girlfriend Lexa and Rogue were missing as well.

The announcer came on stage. "Now presenting our final act of the night, Remy Lebeau and Pietro Maximoff will be performing a part of Beyonce's Ego." The crowd clapped as the curtain opened. Two figures stood in dress pants and shirts with vests. They also wore fedora hats. The first figure who turned out to be Pietro started off.

**[Pietro]**  
**I got a big ego, (hahaha)  
I'm such a big ego, (hahaha)  
I got a big, (hahaha), Ego,  
She love my big, (hahaha), Ego,  
So stroke my big, (hahaha), Ego,  
I like to joke around a little bit but here we go,  
Welcome to the wonderful world,  
Of go play the earl coz,  
Everything I throw up, blow up,  
Talking to the girl,  
She said, know what, grow up,  
You nasty,  
I don't understand why they trippin',  
If you ask me.  
**

**[Remy]  
Flow is just as nice as,  
I admit the propane,  
I just spit, probably,  
Just raise the gas prices,  
Everybody in the club,  
Try and get as fresh as me,  
What you want dog,  
Trying to stay recession free,  
And spit, refreshly,  
****When I rock the stadium,  
You probably get sweaty,  
****You should bring a extra tee,  
Now I'm standing next to Jay,  
Who standing next to B,  
You coulda been anywhere in the world,  
But you're here with me,  
That's good for ego.**

When each took a turn the other would stand snapping.

**[Pietro]**  
**Me and my ego,  
And it go wherever we go,  
My ego is my imaginary friend,  
He was with me when I was only imagining,  
I had dreams of the league,  
One day I play Kobe,  
I walk up the puff and he already know me,  
Coulda let the dream killers, kill my self esteem,  
Or use the arrogance as a steam that power my dreams,  
And my ego.**

The two were just about to leave when they heard a voice start to sing.

[Voice 1]  
**It's on baby, let's get lost,  
You don't need to call into work 'cause you're the boss,  
For real, want you to show me how you feel,  
I consider myself lucky, that's a big deal,  
Why? Well, you got the key to my heart,  
But you ain't gonna need it, I'd rather you open up my body,  
And show me secrets, you didn't know was inside,  
No need for me to lie.**

Walking out on stage were Lexa and Rogue. Everyone was shocked to see those two as the boys were. Both were dressed in normal clothes, though. Lexa had been the one singing.

**[Rogue & Lexa]  
****It's too big, it's too wide,  
It's too strong, it won't fit,  
It's too much, it's too tough,  
He talk like this 'cause he can back it up,  
He got a big ego, such a huge ego,  
****I love his big ego, it's too much,  
He walk like this 'cause he can back it up.**

Everyone was shocked. No one knew that Rogue and Lexa could sing except the boys, though even they were shocked to see them.

**[Rogue]  
****Usually I'm humble, right now I don't choose,  
You can leave with me or you could have the blues,  
Some call it arrogant, I call it confident,  
You decide when you find on what I'm working with,  
Damn I know I'm killing you with them legs,  
Better yet them thighs,  
Matter a fact it's my smile or maybe my eyes,  
Boy you a site to see, kind of something like me.**

The crowd kept quiet as the girls sang the choruses.

**[Rogue & Lexa]  
****It's too big, it's too wide,  
It's too strong, it won't fit,  
It's too much, it's too tough,  
I talk like this 'cause I can back it up,  
I got a big ego, such a huge ego,  
But he love my big ego, it's too much,  
I walk like this 'cause I can back it up,  
I, I walk like this 'cause I can back it up  
I, I talk like this 'cause I can back it up  
I, I can back it up, I can back it up  
I walk like this 'cause I can back it up  
It's too big, it's too wide,  
It's too strong, it won't fit,  
It's too much, it's too tough,  
He talk like this 'cause he can back it up,  
He got a big ego, such a huge ego,  
I love his big ego, it's too much,  
He walk like this 'cause he can back it up.**

The girls broke up the last few lines between themselves.

**[Lexa]  
****Ego so big, you must admit,  
****I got every reason to feel like I'm that bitch.  
[Rogue]**  
**Ego so strong, if you ain't know,  
I don't need no beat, I can sing it with piano.**

Rogue sung the final lines of the song without music.  
When it was over the crowd gave a standing ovation. Even Kurt whistled for his friends and siblings.

The announcer walked back on stage. "Well it looks like the four of you won. Come up and accept your trophies. ", she said. The two couples stepped forward and took their awards with more clapping in the background.

Backstage while they were waiting Remy spoke up. "Why did y' girls do dat?"

"We figured if you egotistical pretty-boys were going to sing about yourselves, we should get to help," said Lexa.

Remy pouted and said "Is that all we are egotistical and pretty?** (1)**"

Both girls laughed in unison then said "Yes,But we love yah both anyway," said Rogue. Then both boys got a kiss.

**FIN**

**(1).** Used from Twisted Christmas the Xmen Way


End file.
